Baking Buddy
by Dreaming Rain
Summary: L enlists Light to help him......bake a cake. Unfortunately, being supersmart doesn't mean being a good cook. Oneshot.


**This was actually a sort of challenge/request thing for my best friend, bloodchaos, who is an avid fan of L, Light and LxLight. Or LightxL. Whatever.**

**I'm not a huge fan of yaoi for yaoi's sake...but I admit that these two are soulmates. XD**

**So, enjoy this, and forgive the slight OOCness.**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful day, just the way Light Yagami liked it. After a hard day of studying and being Japan's number one honour student, a little relaxation went down pretty well. He'd been very busy with exams and studies and he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

As Light slowly stretched on his comfortable bed, he heard a clatter. A loud clatter. And the noise didn't end there. The clatter was soon followed by clangs and crashes of a most distressing kind.

Light shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the noise. He knew perfectly well what was going on. L was in the apartment.

'Light-kun!'

_Definitely L,_ Light thought wearily. _What does he want now?_

'Light, where are you?' L was apparently looking for him. 'Are you in your room?'

Light got up. 'Yes, L, I'm in my room. Come in.'

The door opened, and L came in, smiling brightly. 'Hello, Light-kun, how are you?'

'I'm a little tired,' Light said pointedly. 'I was trying to get some sleep…'

L puckered his forehead up in an adorable manner. 'Oh, I'm sorry. It's just; I needed your help…'

Light perked up. L usually had very interesting cases to work on. 'Alright, I'll be right over.'

* * *

Light stared at L. 'L…why are we working in the kitchen?'

L gave him a serious look, taking out a frying pan. 'Well, my office doesn't have an oven.'

'……Why do we need an oven?'

L waved a fork at him. 'For the smartest student of Japan, you aren't acting very smart, are you? How are you supposed to bake a cake without an oven?'

Light stared at him. '…Bake a cake?'

L smiled. 'Of course! And I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help me!' He hugged Light, who struggled out of his grasp. 'Wait, I never agreed to help you bake a cake. I thought you needed help in some investigation! I'm leaving.'

As Light turned to the door, he looked back for just a brief second.

L was looking at him with a pair of puppy-dog eyes cute enough to melt anyone's heart. 'Please, Light-kun? You're my only friend, please help me out. I'll make it up to you somehow.'

Light groaned. 'Alright.'

* * *

'First, we need three eggs,' Light read out of book entitled **So You Don't Have The Money For Takeaway?**.

'I'll get them!' L beamed, shuffling over to the fridge.

Light sighed and started hunting for a mixing bowl. As he picked one form the cupboard, he heard a sickening SPLAT! He turned. L was standing by the fridge, a surprised expression on his face…and a broken egg on the floor.

'What happened?'

'It slipped.'

**(A/N: Remember how L holds things?)**

L picked up another egg…and it slipped from his hands and fell again. Light frowned. 'Well if you're going to hold it like that, of course it'll slip!'

L bit his lip. 'I'm sorry Light-kun. I didn't mean to be so clumsy…' With a self-conscious look, he went to the oven and turned it on to pre-heat it.

Now Light felt a little twinge in his heart. L wasn't the same as other people, he knew that. _I shouldn't rebuke him just because his reclusive habits have made him a little…different._

'L,' he said softly. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that…'

The dark-haired man looked back at him with his large, grey eyes and a smile.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were snapping at me…'

Light gave him a Look™. **(A/N: This look: TT. XD)** 'Let's just get started. Get the flour and put a cup in the bowl I'll get the eggs.'

* * *

Both surveyed the bowl in silence.

L opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'It……uh……doesn't look like the book says.'

Light looked from the book's picture of a smooth, creamy light-brown batter, to their own sludgy dark-brown mixture with large chunks adorning it. 'No kidding. Did you put in milk?'

'Yes. Did _you_ put in enough yeast?'

'I hope so.'

Silence again.

'Maybe it will look better once we bake it,' L said hopefully. 'Bring out the baking pan.'

Light took it out of the cupboard, and L held the bowl upside on top of it. Nothing happened. The batter was stuck. L shook the bowl, trying to get the batter to come out. It shook a little, like jelly, but wouldn't come out. L frowned at the batter. 'Light-kun, if you please…'

'I still think ten cups of sugar is too much,' Light grumbled.

He began to tap at the bowl gently. Then harder. But although the batter wobbled, it refused to fall into the baking pan. Both glared at the bowl with identical glares.

L began to shake the bowl and Light started to hit at the bowl with the wooden spoon. Finally, after much hitting and shaking, the batter sullenly plopped into the tin.

The two grinned. 'We did it!' L beamed, holding out his hands.

Light smiled back, and gave him a high-five, oblivious to how lovable he looked in that simple act. 'Now, into the oven.'

Light picked up the tin, and L went to open the oven. As soon as he touched it though, he let out a cry. It was _hot_!

Light quickly put the tin back and went over to L, who was cradling his poor hand. He bent over in concern, taking L's hand into his. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' L assured him. 'It was ridiculous of me to forget that the oven door would be hot.'

'No, I don't think so,' Light argued. 'It's made of synthetic material, which usually insulates heat. I suppose this type doesn't, though. I would have made the same mistake.'

L smiled. 'Well, I am glad, then, that I made the mistake, and not Light-kun.'

Light felt a slight blush spread on his fine features. He gave a fake cough. 'Right, so, put a mitt on and open the oven, alright?'

L nodded, and did so.

* * *

How long will it take?' L asked, looking through the oven.

'"One hour's baking is required",' Light read from the cookbook. 'You'll have to wait.'

L fidgeted a little. 'I was hoping it would be sooner…well…I suppose I'll have to wait of course.'

Light nodded and made his way out of the kitchen. However, as he was opening the door to leave, L stopped him.

'Don't lave now, Light-kun! At least wait for the cake……_our­_ cake to be ready and try some!'

'I don't really care for cake, L.'

L scrunched his forehead up. 'But…everyone loves cake. Please stay?'

Light sighed. 'Fine.'

He sat down on the sofa. L perched himself beside him and switched the TV on.

The drone of the newscaster's voce was having a soporific effect……and the comforting smell of baking wasn't helping either……Light felt his eyelids droop, and he was asleep.

His head dropped onto L's shoulder. L smiled down at the boy he dubbed his 'only friend'. Light Yagami looked so confident and assertive when he was awake…and so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep.

He turned to the TV, and felt his own eyes beginning to close, in spite of himself. It was so rare he got to sleep…and he was so comfortable right now…

L fell asleep, his head falling onto Light's. And they remained like that for quite some time.

* * *

What first awoke L was the smell. The acrid, burnt smell of something burning. He sat up, jolting Light as well.

'The cake!'

Light woke up from the sudden jolt, rubbing his eyes. Then the odour of smoke came to his nose as well. He understood at once. 'L!'

L had already run to the kitchen. He grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven door.

As Light entered, he saw L holding a baking tin……with the charred, black remains of what was presumably a cake. Quite frankly, it looked more like a cake's ashes. Both stared in silence at the smoke-emitting spectacle.

'It burnt,' L said slowly. 'I should not have fallen asleep.'

Light shook his head. 'To tell you the truth……I don't think it would have turned out very well anyway.'

L sighed. 'I suppose that's that then.' He put the tin onto the counter with a wistful look.

Light looked at him, and then gave him a smile. 'I have some strawberry-cram cake in my fridge I need help eating with……do you want to come over?'

L grinned and flung himself at Light, hugging him tightly. 'Thank you, Light-kun!'

And for once, Light didn't pull himself away.

* * *

**Done! I hope you people liked it. And since you've come all the way down here, a little review won't hurt, will it?**


End file.
